And she was beautiful
by HDTV-AllThisAndHeavenToo
Summary: Lucy's story from her P.O.V


Chap 1

The breeze and smell of the garden flowers floods my nose and brings me at peace. It's a perfect day for a walk through the park. No doubt there's mischief somewhere, It is London after all where bodies are left on the street to rot, but not here, where the skies are blue and clean.

I wave to my father who's sitting on a fence, watching me from afar. He only let me out of the house because I wouldn't stop begging. He never lets me out, for he says "There's evil men everywhere only after my innocent heart." That's when mother rolls her eyes, or shakes her head and tells me not to be ashamed of my innocence.

I fiddle with my yellow dress and daydream of being free. I get so lost in thought that I do not notice the bonnet constantly scratching my head. Neither do I notice the man behind me.

"Madam," He says to get my attention. I turn and he bows. Immediately, I'm lost in his innocent, deep brown eyes. He smiles and hands me a flower.

"Hello." I take a moment to soak this handsome an in. He is tall, slim, he is built but not extremely muscular, he has light skin, and has hair the same color of his eyes.

"My name is Benjamin, Benjamin Barker. And yours, m'lady?"

Benjamin… I will be remembering this name.

"Lucy Andrews. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Barker."

"Lucy… The pleasure is mine, believe me. But please call me Ben." I cant help but slightly blush.

"Of course, Ben."

"What brings you-"

"Lucy!" my father calls for me, "We must go!"

"I'm so sorry! It's my father- I have to leave- I'll be back though!"

"Oh. Wonderful." He waves as I run to my dad.

"Who was that?" Father escorts me home.

"Benjamin Barker- Ben." I smile as my mind wonders to him.

"Was 'e interesting then?"

"Very much so."

"You know what I think about the men you speak with-" I feel a lecture about to begin.

"He was different."

"What makes him so special?" His voice gets harsh.

"I can't explain. He just was."

"I'm warning you girl-"

"What gives him the chance to do any harm to me when you never let me out of your sight?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You know it's for your protection." He sighs.

We walk in the house without another word.

"How was the park dear?" Mum looks up from her cooking.

"It was grand." Ben pops up in my mind once more.

"That seems to not be all, Lucy." She smirks and walks over. "Now, tell me all about him."

"Well, He's-"

"I knew it.. contine."

"His name is Benjamin Barker-"

"The Barbers apprentice?"

"I guess, but-"

"Barber's always have the best heart."

"I hope so-"

"But money might be an issue." Do you see a pattern here? She ALWAYS cuts me off when I'm trying to tell her something, especially when it's important!

"MUM! Let me speak!" The house goes dead silent. No one moves.

"I'm sorry, dear. I got carried away again." Mum guilt trips me into feeling bad.

`"Sorry. Why don't we start over?" I still feel annoyed but it slowly passes.

"Of course, now tell me about this Benjamin character." She grins.

"He seems shy, well, sort of. He gave me this flower!" I hold out my daisy to her.

"Such a gentlemen! I like him!" She giggles happily with the thought of me being courted.

I tell her some small things that I noticed about Ben until dinner was ready. I know she probably doesn't care about his looks, but her being the only other girl in the family, she tends to humor me often.

"Mum! Mum! What are we going to eat?" My eight-year-old brother, Tobias runs in.

"Hush, hush. Lucy's trying to tell me about someone!" She shoos him away.

"Lucy's got a lover! Lucy's got a lover!" He laughs and tugs on my dress.

"Oh shush Toby. It's probably nothing." I sigh and peel off my bonnet.

"Go wash up for dinner." Father tells us as he walks in the kitchen.

After we wash and change, it takes forever to FINALLY get the table set and sit ourselves. Everyday our set up is the same, Father, Mark Andrews at the head, Mother, Lucille Andrews across from him, Toby and I across form each other and in the middle of our parents. Its obvious I favor my father and Toby favors my mum in our looks.

"Lets say grace," We bow our heads and close our eyes, "Thank you Lord for this-" There's a knock at the door. We all look at each other and father silently gets up and goes to see who it is.

"Good evening Judge Turpin." I roll my eyes. He's always had his eye on me. The nasty old hag, he is.

"Am I interrupting something?" He looks over dad's shoulder and smiles at me. I stuff my face with food. He scrunches his nose and turns his attention back to my dad. Toby chuckles at this. I wink and continue eating.

"Dinner, actually."

"My apologizes, good man. I will return later." Dad slams the door on his face and strides back to the table. "The nasty bastard." We eat dinner without grace or any conversation that night. After we clean, it's our nightly study time.

"Go clean your rooms and study." Father addresses us as Turpin knocks on the door again. We run halfway upstairs and listen to the encounter.

"Why are you here?"

"Your daughter, why else?" Turpin chuckles.

"You cannot court her."

"Let me put it this way, I WILL court her."

"If you so much as talk to her again I will kill you myself."

"What would happen then? They wouldn't give you a second glance before they sentence you to death."

"I do not give you permission. Plus its her choice anyways."

"She will succumb to me eventually."

"Good luck with that." I run downstairs and stop this idiocy before it runs too fast.

"NO!" I stand by my father.

"But Lucy, A pretty woman like yourself needs someone to look after you." Really? I think I would be the one ending up looking after him.

"There are more honorable men that would do that for me." Benjamin Barker would… would he?

"A pretty woman like you needs someone to provide for you."

"A man who works hard enough is perfect for me…. Not a biased vulture of the law like you." This will not happen to me. I will not give in to this evil. Judge comes close to me and whispers,

"You will be mine. Even I have to go so far as to where you have no where to run to. Daddy won't be there to save you." Any color remaining in my face slips away. HE could do that. He could really do that and get away with it.

"This will come to justice one day." I back away.

"How can it come to justice my dear, when I'm the judge?" He grins and Evil leaves our house. I run into my father's arms.

"I wont let him get you, dear." He comforts.

"You shouldn't leave the house tomorrow.. Just incase.." Mum mumbles/

"Just go to bed now, Lucy." Father lets me go.

"O-okay, goodnight" I run to my upstairs room. Toby walks in, oblivious to everything that just happened,

"Lucy! Lucy! Do you want to play?"

"No, Tobias. Shut my door and leave me be. I'll play tomorrow." I don't get an answer, just a loud slam of my door.

The daisy I got earlier lays barely alive on my desk. Carefully I put it in a vase with some water, when this flower dies, so will my hope. _Lucy_ I look around, nothing's there _Lucy, hush now and rest, my love. Calm your mind and rest. _The thought of Ben's words comforts me, I lean against my window sill, trying to focus on my situation to no prevail, I can't keep my mind off Benjamin. I give up and just try to stop the fluttering in my chest


End file.
